Welcome Home
by Weeping Angel of 221B
Summary: This is the sequel to Meeting Sherlock. Sherlock and Molly plan on adding to their family.
1. Hamish

A/N: Hi guys! :) I was trying to figure out how to make a sequel to Meeting Sherlock. I was running through things that could possibly happen, then I started thinking, "What if they just adopt a kid? Or more than one kid?" And… this happened. I hope you guys enjoy it. :) Also, I'm sorry if it isn't as great as Meeting Sherlock and I'm sorry if I don't update as often. Enough said. On with the show! :)

* * *

Walking down the worn down halls, I thought of how this was going to surprise Sherlock, and how I was going to make a difference in two lives. I was, actually, sad because of the conditions that one of the lives was living in.

"So, you're here to adopt, eh?" A man, between the ages of 30 and 35, asked me.

"Yes, I would like to adopt that one," I pointed to a picture of young man, no more than seventeen years old. He had brown hair that came down to his eyebrows and grass green eyes.

"Oh, him? He won't leave unless his siblings come, too."

"Oh. How many are there?"

"All together, including him, four. Two boys and two girls. But boy, oh boy, they are very bright. His name is Hamish and he's the oldest and very protective over the other three."

"What do the other three look like?" I asked, before I knew it.

"Uh. Here," he said, after shuffling through other pictures of children.

The girls were polar opposites in appearance. They looked to be about the same age, but one had bright red eyes and white hair while the other had black hair and blue eyes. They looked to be about ten or twelve. The other boy was about seven years old and was an identical image of his older brother.

"What are their names?" I asked.

"The girl in the black hair's name is Twilight and the other's name is Snow or Winter, she'll respond to both. However, her name given to her at birth was Elizabeth. And his name is Terre."

"Terre?" I asked, in utter confusion. Why did someone name their kid Terre? But then again, they all had unique names.

"It means Earth."

"Why was he given a name that means Earth?"

"His hair, when he was born, was a brown that was exactly the same as the Earth's and his eyes were like blades of grass."

"Hey, David, Amelia needs help on-" a tenor voice came.

"Oh, alright. Hamish, I want you to meet someone. This is Molly Holmes and she would like to adopt you and the other three."

I turned around to find the young man in the picture right there in the flesh.

He scoffed, "Adopt us? How long will it last? A few hours, right?"

"Hamish!" David scolded.

"What? No one wants freaks for children," he brushed off.

"I bet I know someone who would love to meet a set of 'freaks'," I interjected.

Hamish looked at me challengingly, "Who?"

"My husband."

"And who is that? Sherlock Holmes? Oh! Wait! I know who it is! Mycroft!"

"I am married to Sherlock," I replied, calmly.

He looked at me in utter shock. "Please tell me that you're joking."

"Nope," I replied happily.

"I-I-" he stuttered, then left with slamming the door.

* * *

A/N: Okay… I don't know that much about orphanages, so if I got something wrong don't hate me and point it out to me. Also, if memory serves me correctly, Terre is actually 'Earth' in French. I was just trying to come up with a different name for the youngest boy and got that. :) I like adding a bit of foreign cultures or languages to my stories. Free virtual hugs for all of you! :D Please let me know what you thought of it!


	2. Help

A/N: Hello, my sweet readers! :D I have an answer to your review

Irene90- Thank you for you input! :D I, at first, saw no good way out of what you suggested, then it hit me. "Wait, I have a few more characters on stand-by at the moment, why not just use them to keep my four fictional kids?" Even though they are imaginary, I just can't easily get rid of a few people. I hope that this is what you were suggesting.

* * *

"Okay, so how much is this going to be all together?" I asked.

"For all four?" David asked, surprised.

I nodded my head, patiently waiting for a response. He just sighed and wrote the amount down and slid the paper to me.

"I can't afford that," I sadly told him, "I want to adopt Hamish, but I can only afford to get one more."

He sighed and looked away, then back up at me, "Well, is there anyone else who wants kids? Anyone who would like to adopt?"

I thought for a bit then answered, "I think that a friend of mine wants kids but doesn't have any."

"If your friend wants to adopt, then you' et got Hamish and one of his siblings," David answered, beaming.

I pulled out my phone and texted my maid of honor:

_I want to talk to you about something. Please meet me at the orphanage. -M.H _

Within five minutes, I got a response telling me that she was on her way. Five minute later, Mary walked into David's office.

"So adoption, huh?"

"Yeah," I looked away for a second, then back at her, "I found one that I want to adopt, but he won't leave unless all of his siblings get adopted, too."

"I think I know where this is going and I don't think that John would mind getting a couple of kids early. So, for sure, which one are you getting?"

I pointed to Hamish's photo and said, "This one. And I can afford to get one more, but as I said he won't leave unless the other three are adopted as well."

"Can I see the other three kids?" Mary asked David.

"Sure," he slid a photo of each one over to her.

"Awww! I love these two!" She pointed to Twilight and Terre.

"Okay, so I'll take Hamish and Snow," I brightly told David.

"Alright, I'll let them know," he said, getting up, "By the way, just so that they get use to their new home, you'll have to take them home soon."

"I'm okay with that," Mary and I said in sync. We looked at each other and started laughing at how much like sisters we were.

* * *

A/N: Ta-da! :D I, personally, love it when Mary and Molly can just have fun like this. :) Free virtual hugs for everyone! :D


	3. Why?

A/N: Hello my darling readers! :D Oh my gosh! D: I feel so horrible for making you wait for so long! I promise I didn't forget about you or my story! D: Please don't hate me and I'm thinking about bringing John into this chapter. Anything in () is translated to English. I'm sorry if my spelling in French is off. :\ Also, I have an answer to your review

Irene90- Thank you! :D

* * *

Mary talked to Terre and Twilight and brought them to her home. But, one thing kept nagging at the corner of my mind. 'Why did Hamish run off after he found out that I was married to Sherlock?'

"Hey, David," I cautiously approached.

"Yeah?"

"Why did Hamish run?"

"Because… He doesn't… I don't really know."

My brow furrowed, "May I go talk to him? I might be able to get through to him."

He sighed, "Hamish… is special. He has had several role modles who had something happen to them. And apparently, Sherlock is his most recent one."

"What happened to all of the other ones?" I asked, genuinely concerned, yet curious.

"They either died or got sent to prison and I guess that he's looking for one that won't have either of those happen to. Especially the prison part."

I sat back in the chair and thought for a bit. My thoughts wondered freely over many things. Sherlock, Lestrade, John. John!

A smile broke across my face as I hurriedly got up and went looking for Hamish, ignoring David's confused protests. I ran through the halls calling his name but was stopped by Snow. Her red eyes sharply contrasting with her light skin and hair. She had on a white spaghetti strap dress that came down to her shins, and her hair came down the middle of her arm.

"Hi, you must be Snow," I said, trying to appear friendly to the girl.

"Comment tu t'appelle?" (What's your name?/ What do you call yourself?)

"What?" Sometimes Sherlock would speak to me in foreign languages, but I couldn't understand it very well.

"Comment tu t'appelle?" She repeated.

"Uh. Je m'appelle Molly," I answered, "Et toi?" (My name is Molly./ I call myself Molly. And you?)

"Je m'appelle Neige." (My name is Snow./ I call myself Snow.)

"Où est Hamish?" (Where is Hamish?)

"Il est là," she pointed to a nearby room. (He is there.)

"Merci beacuop." (Thank you very much.)

"De rein." (You're welcome.(It's the only way that I can remember how spell thank you in French. :\ Sorry.))

It was at one point painted a light blue, but now it was scraped and the paint was peeling. I knocked at his door and waited for a response.

"''Tis some midnight visitor,' I muttered, 'Tapping at my chamber door- only this and nothing more.' 'Other friends have flown before- On the morrow he will leave me as my hopes have flown before.'"

"Quoth the Raven, 'Nevermore,'." I answered, subconsciously.

"I don't know who you are but, just go away!" He called out to me.

"Hamish, please let me in," I pushed, gently.

"Why should I?"

I tried the nob, but it was locked. I heard something scraping against the floor and it got closer to the door.

"Don't try to enter. But answer me, why should I let you in here?"

"You believe in Sherlock, right?" I asked him.

There was silence on the other side of the door.

I sighed but continued, "I know someone who believes in him everyday."

He scoffed, "Yeah? And who would- No, last time I asked that I was shocked about the answer."

"He's Doctor John Watson, his roommate."

"I doubt that he would come to visit me, an orphan," he muttered.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing and chuckled softly, "I bet he would come. How about this, if I win, you come out."

"And if I win?" He challenged.

I thought about what I could do as a reward, "You pick. For an example, you could meet Sherlock."

"Alright, that is what I want if I win. I want to meet Sherlock," he called through the door.

I smiled and pulled out my phone and made a call to a close friend.

* * *

"Alright, you said that it was urgent, so what is it?" John asked, walking up to me.

"Well, I need you to talk to someone. Will you do that for me?"

"Yeah, who is it?" He asked, examining Hamish's door.

"It's an orphan. His name is Hamish," I answered.

"Is this where Mary got those two kids?" He asked, smiling at me.

"Yeah…"

"And what did you you say his name was?" His brow furrowed in confusion.

"Hamish."

"Is this his room?"

I nodded.

"Yeah… give me a sec," he knocked on the door, "Hamish, my name is Dr. John Hamish Watson. Please let me and Molly in."

There was a second of silence before the scraping sound started up again. But it was going away from the door. Hamish opened the door and looked at both of us.

"Let it never be said that I'm not a man of my word," he said, stepping aside to let us in.

* * *

A/N: Ta-da! :D I really hope you liked this. I've just been really busy lately, so… Hopefully more to come soon! Review and let me know what you think. I won't bite! Promise! :D


	4. Happy Birthday, Sherlock part 1

A/N: Oh my gosh! D: I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! I feel so horrible! I hope you guys will forgive me. I had a really bad case of writer's block. And I didn't know how to make this chapter work, so I let it sit in my imagination… and this is what I got. :\ Anyway, I have an answer to your review

Irene90- Ta-da! :D

* * *

Hamish's room was fairly sparse. It had a bed with a wooden headboard and light blue quilt, that was starting to show signs of several years of use, in the upper left-hand corner and a small stack of books on a nearby nightstand. A small square window was on the right-hand side, letting sunlight flood the room freely.

"Welcome to my prison cell," Hamish grumpily greeted.

"Hamish, are you alright with being adopted?" I asked, truly concerned.

He just sighed and shook his dad "no".

"Why not?" John gently asked.

Instead of answering, he walked over to the tiny nightstand and pulled out a spiral notebook, flipped to a page and handed it to John. John's eyes grew to have an incredulous light in them and showed it to me. The paper had at least twenty tally marks on it.

"Each one is a- a foster family?"

Hamish seemed to loose the strength that he had before, just vanished as he nodded.

"A handful of them I actually thought that they were the right family for me and the other three. But… something always went wrong."

"Okay, so I have a question for you," John asked me, slightly changing the subject, "How are you going to get him home without Sherlock knowing?"

Honest to goodness, I've been trying to figure that out since before I even got to the orphanage. But before I could answer, Snow burst in exclaming something happily in French. I managed to catch the words "mon peré" (My father). She was dressed in her original white gown but with a lace cape that gracefully dragged on the floor. She had on white gloves, too.

"Regardé à moi! Je suis la Rein de Neige!"** (Look at me! I am the Snow Queen!) She happily cried, spinning in a circle.

"Snow, where did you get these things?" Hamish asked, indicating to the lace and the gloves.

"Mon peré," she simply replied.

"Snow, you never met Dad," Hamish sternly answered.

Instead of verbally answering, she ran out of the room… But she wasn't crying. After a decent length of silence, John spoke.

"What just happened?"

"I just got to meet my daughter," a voice answered before anyone else could.

* * *

A/N: **If anyone speaks fluent French, please let me know if what I wrote was wrong. I would really appreciate it. :) I'm studying French, but I'm not fluent in it. :\ I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Free virtual hugs for everyone! :D


	5. Happy Birthday, Sherlock part 2

A/N: Hi guys! :D I know that I've been kind of mean to you in the last few chapters. So, I'll be nice. :) Oh! And P.S. There might be a twist. (Mischievous smile) Only time and imagination can tell. Answer to your review

Irene90- Okay. :) What you seek is in this chapter. I promise. :)

* * *

I couldn't believe that Sherlock was there. He didn't look upset, agitated, or in anyway like he was going to kill someone. He was looking down at Snow in a fatherly way.

"Uh. Sherlock, what are you doing here?" I finally managed to say.

His brilliant blue eyes looked up at me as he answered, "I could ask you the same thing, but it is painfully obvious to me."

I slightly winced as I thought that he was going to deduct what I was doing there. But, surprisingly, he didn't. He just stood silently and patiently waited for my answer.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"Well, I tried calling you, but the line was busy. Reluctantly, I asked Mycroft to track your phone. He was even generous enough to give me the conversation that you were having with John," he simply stated.

"Wait, why _did_ Mycroft give you the conversation?" John asked with clear confusion in his voice.

"He was just doing me a favor, John."

I looked over at John and saw his calm face turn into the tell-tale signs that he was about to lecture Sherlock about something. Quite possibly how he should leave private conversations private. But before he could, Snow ran up to Sherlock's side and started talking again. She held her hands up to him as if she was trying to push an invisible wall. But white glitter came out of her gloves.

"Sherlock, what did she say?" I asked. "And how did she do that?"

"She said that if we weren't going to stop arguing, she was going to freeze all of our hearts. Uncle Mycroft sent his love."

"The British Government has a heart?" John asked.

"Apparently," my husband sighed.

I glanced back at Hamish only to find him wearing an expression that was both delighted and hopelessly confused. I tried to contain a giggle, but a faint one escaped.

Sherlock looked at me with a confused expression and asked, "What?" Then he saw Hamish. "Hello, who are you if I may ask?"

"I'm apparently your son, Hamish."

Sherlock silently looked around the room and then back at Hamish.

"I think that you will make a fine son, Hamish," was Sherlock's reply after his silent deduction.

"So…Sherlock?" John asked, cautiously.

"Yes?"

John hesitated, then asked, "Do you know why Molly was here? At the orphanage?"

Sherlock's icy eyes were calculating everything for a second be fore answering.

"No, I can't think of any reason why she would be here," he looked at me, "Why were you here, Molly?"

I silently sighed then answered, with a smile, "Happy early birthday, Sherlock. I wanted to surprise you with the kids, but since you've already seen them-"

He kissed me gently, effectively cutting me off, before saying, "You wanted to make everything perfect and I understand and appreciate what you're trying to do for me."

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry if this isn't what you expected, but it's what I came up with. :( But, if anything, I really hope you enjoyed it. :) Please leave a review. Free virtual hugs for everyone! :D


End file.
